3 dias
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Necesita salvar a su familia y acepto un reto que le dara la solucion, resistir 3 dias con un vampiro ambriento y no precisamente de sangre...
1. Chapter 1

Aló gentesita de FF, hoy les traigo este escrito de vampiros estilo victorianos xD no me gustan los vampiros modernos(crepusculo por ejemplo)

Disfruten y gracias por sus reviews, eta dedicado al grupo y foro LeviHanji fans

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama

3 dias

Miro el gran cancel negro que estaba en la entrada del puente que llevaba hacia la gran mansion, trago saliva y respiro hondo, estaba preocupada y nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer pero era la unica manera para salvarse a ella y a los suyos...

.

.

-¿Que? Pero si solo tengo dinero para la cuota regular- la castaña estaba preocupada parada en el marco de la puerta de entrada de su pequeña casa.

-lo siento mucho, si no paga en 5 dias sera desalojada de este lugar- un cobrador de impuestos estaba fuera de la casa, ella ganaba lo suficiente para pagar los impuestos mensuales pero de repente subieron los precios de todo y a ella no le ajustaba para el pago.

-pero tengo 2 niños que cuidar- suplico pero el hombre ni se inmuto.

-tiene 5 dias, señorita- dicho eso se retiro del lugar, monto su caballo y salio rumbo al siguiente pueblo para seguir con su tarea.

-Zoe ¿Que pasa?- un pequeño rubio se acerco a la chica

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien- le sonrio dulce

-Nanaba dijo que un señor te regaño- otro pequeño con un paliacate en la cabeza se acerco. Entre sus manos pequeñas llevaba un caballo de palo.

-no, solo vino a dar un aviso, no te preocupes Ness- le acaricio la cabeza desacomodando su paliacate.

-ay, no me desoderdenes- el niño se acomodo la prenda y salio montado en su caballito mientras la chica sonreia.

-Vamos Nanaba, ayudame a preparar la comida- el niño asintio, tomo la mano de la chica y juntos fueron a la cocina.

.

.

Ya era muy noche, Nanaba y Ness dormian profundamente y fue cuando ella decidio salir por ayuda. Se puso una venda al rededor de los pechos para que se viera plana, se puso ropas de hombre y una capa para salir, su cabello lo agarro con un liston en una coleta baja y se puso unos anteojos redondos y mas grandes que los que ella usaba.

Salio en medio de la noche a buscar un trabajo extra o ayuda para no ser desalojada. Camino unos cuantos minutos, cuando llego al centro del pueblo, habia mucha actividad nocturna y con su disfraz tal vez conseguiria que la ayudaran. Entro a una cantina y estaba llena de mujere y hombres, todos tomando, cantando, gritando y hasta peleando. Se acerco a la barra y se quito la capucha de la cabeza.

-¿Que te sirvo amigo?- el cantinero se acerco mientras limpiaba un tarro.

-umm un tarro de cerveza- dijo fingiendo la voz de hombre, no tomaba pero tenia que guardar las apariencias. El hombre se alejo y fue por el pedido, a 2 bancos de donde ella estaba una mujeres charlaban y reian escandalozamente, la castaña no prestaba mucha atencion hasta que dijeron algo interesante.

-¿a ti tambien te mordio?- una de ellas rio burlona.

-si- bufo la interrogada -no pude resistir ni 10 minutos- la chica bajo la mirada decepcionada.

-pff dicen que nadie resiste los 3 dias con el- hablo otra algo animada.

-todas van con deseos de regresar con dinero y solo regresamos con marcas- otra chica disfrazada se acerco.

-emm disculpen señoritas- las mujeres la miraron.

-escuche lo que decian... ¿A que se refieren?- pregunto curiosa.

-ay muchacho, eso no deberia importarte- rio una de ellas.

-si me importa ¿me pueden explicar?- Ellas se miraron entre si y al final aceptaron.

-en el interior del bosque, muy lejos de aqui, hay una mansion que se encuentra en una especie de montaña en medio de un lago con un puente se piedra que hune el bosque y dicha mansion. En ella vive un hombre que dicen es un vampiro-la mujer se descubrio el cuello y dejo ver una marca de colmillos en su piel.

-se dice que si llegas a su mansion y duras 3 dias minimo con el, el vampiro te entregara sus riquezas y su hogar, ademas de que sera tu sirviente por toda la eternidad- los ojos de Hanji brillaron "justo lo que necesito" penso.

-pero nadie ah logrado permanecer con el mas de 1 dia-

-¿Por que?- pregunto confundida.

-veras, el es un vampiro pero no se aliments de sangre-se ruborizo y las demas rieron timidamente.

-no entiendo- la castaña estaba confundida por sus palabras.

-esta marca-volvio a mostrarla-es como una etiqueta, todas la mujeres que fueron y no resistieron la tienen- hanji se confundio mas.

-el vampiro luchara por no servirle a nadie y por poder saciarse de su hambre- la mujer que hablaba se ruborizo -su alimento es tener sexo con una mujer, si resistes 5 dias sin que te sedusca ganas, pero si no resistes te toma y te marca con una mordida, asi no podras volver a intentarlo. Solo toma mujeres virgenes asi que si no es por la mordida sera por...- la mujer miro hacia su lado sur, un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de Zoe.

-¿en serio?- pregunto nerviosa.

-asi es, haces lo que sea para que caigas en sus redes y saciar su sed, nadie a logrado ganarle- la chica suspiro. Despues de la larga charla decidio regresar a su casa, no podia dejar solos a los chicos mientras dormian, asi que fue con ellos.

Veia dormir a sus pequeños hermanos, suspiro al pensar que solo tenian una semana para irse de ahi y tratar de vivir en la calle hasta que ella pudiera darles un hogar. La desesperacion comenzaba a llegar hasta su ser, se sintio mal pero recordo algo "si llegas a su mansion y duras 3 dias con el, te dara sus riquezas" se puso de pie y se dirigio hasta su habitacion, tomo un bolso grande, metio unas pocas pertenencias y se fue a descansar, en la mañana iniciaria su mision para salvar a su familia.

-¿A donde vas Zoe?- pregunto Ness abrazando a su caballito

-no se preocupen, volvere pronto- les sonrio dulcemente.

-¿Nos quedaremos solos?- ahora la pregunta la hizo el pequeño Nanaba.

-no, la señora Copper los cuidara- ellos sonrieron, la mujer era muy dulce y a ellos les gustaba quedarse con ella, era una amiga de la chica y le encanto la idea de cuidar a los pequeños.

A medio dia la señora Copper llego y se quedo con los niños, ella se despidio, subio a un caballo y se fue al denso bosque.

.

.

Suspiro y apreto sus puños contra sus piernas, miro a su caballo y lo llamo pero el no queria acercarse. Fue con el, lo acaricio y tras darle un empujon lo deja galopar hacia el bosque.

-vete querido, esta aventura es solo para mi- vio a su caballo perderse entre los arboles y sonrio. Se dirigio hacia el cancel y lo abrio, frente a ella se extendia el gran puente de piedra y un poco de neblina se mezclaba con el paisaje. Miro mas alla y vio iluminada la bella mansion. Camino por el puente sintiendo el frio viento en su piel, llevaba puesto un vestido beige algo sencillo, un corsette cafe ceñia el vestido al delgado torso de la mujer, llevaba unas botas de piel oscuras que llevaban hasta su rodilla, un sueter cafe y una larga bufanda del mismo color. Se abrazo a si misma, a pesar de que no iba tan descubierta, tenia mucho frio. Por fin llego a la entrada de la mansion, una barda rodeaba la propiedad y un segundo cancel mantenia cerrado el lugar. Se acerco y lo empujo y a pesar de no estar sellado no habria. Hizo una mueca de inconformidad y siguio empujando, nadie abrio asi que se frustro, miro un anillo que llevaba y golpeo el metal del cancel con el. Pudo ver un hermoso jardin mientras seguia golpeando, estaba lleno de preciosas rosas rojas y sonrio.

-¿se le ofrece algo, señorita?- dejo de golpear y alzo la mirada, se encontro con un alto mayordomo de de cabello rubio, un pequeño bigote y una fina barba.

-amm yo... yo vine a...- el mayordomo abrio y se acerco a ella olfteandola, la chica solo se quedo quieta algo nerviosa.

-umm... Mujer virgen... Si quiere entrar, hagalo, pero no podra salir de aqui...-

-si, si, ya se las reglas- el rubio sonrio y la guio hasta el interior de la mansion.

Dentro todo era tranquilo, pudo ver a varios sirvientes trabajando callados en algunos lugares por los que paso y al verla todos sonrieron burlones.

-espere aqui madam- dijo el mayordomo despues de dejarla en un gran estudio, habia un sofa rojo, un gran piano de cola y una chimenea encendida. El mayordomo salio y ella quedo sola en el lugar, se sento en el sofa y retiro su bufanda y recorriendo el lugar con su vista comenzo a desabrochar su sueter. Cuando termino comnzo a bajar su prenda pero derrepente se tenso.

-mmm que belleza ah llegado a mi humilde hogar- sintio unas manos bajando su preda y la voz sensual de alguien detras de su oreja.

-eres preciosa- sintio unos tibios labios pasar por su cuello y se estremecio. "el vampiro luchara por no servirle a nadie" ella reacciono y se levanto de golpe girandose para ver a su "atacante"

-hola preciosa- un hombre un poco mas bajo que ella levanto la vita y sonrio de lado dejando ver unos brillantes colmillos blancos, sus bellos ojos grises reflejaban pasion y lujuria. Hanji adquirio un fuerte color rojo en toda su cara y se estremecio de nuevo al ver su sonrisa traviesa.

-perdon, perdon- rio, camino hasta la chica y volvio a sonreir.

-mi nombre es Levi Rivaille- hizo una reverencia tomo su mano y beso la mano de la chica. Ella se ruborizo mas y alejo su mano rapidamente.

-y-yo soy Zoe... Hanji Zoe- el hombre la miro a los ojos y le sonrio.

-¿vienes a retarme, hermosa mujer alta?- se le acerco haciendola retreceder un poco.

-necesito el dinero para salvar a mi familia- solto cerrando los ojos.

-yo no dejare que te lleves algo ¿Sabes?- la rodeo y acaricio su espalda.

-yo no me rendire...- dijo casi en un susurro.

-veremos si resistes- acto seguido la abrazo de la cintura y la apego a el. Hanji solto un jadeo al sentir la accion de su anfitrion.

-tu olor es exquisito- sintio la nariz del vampiro por parte de su espalda. Zoe se estremecio y trato de contenerse.

-por favor... Quiero descansar- decidida retiro la mano de Levi y se alejo. El vampiro fruncio el ceño y despues sonrio.

-tu seras algo dificil- dijo para despues salir del estudio y dejar ver afuera al mayordomo, una mucama de cabello castaño y un ayudante de cabello gris.

-ya saben donde dormira- hablo antes de irse. El mayordomo asintio y ordeno a la mucama a que llevara a la chica al dormitorio.

El lugar era amplio, habia una gran cama al centro del cuarto, 3 ventanas alrededor con unas largas cortinas tintas, un escritorio dorado con una silla a un lado y unas grandes puertas a un lado de la cama donde estaban los armarios. Entro y se sento en la gran cama, miraba todo el lugar cuando escucho que la puerta se abrio, por ella entro Levi, ella no dijo nada, solo lo miro entrar y dirigirse a el escritorio, saco de el unos papeles y despues la miro.

-cambiate y baja a cenar- dijo serio.

-yo no traje ropa...- hablo apenada la chica.

-en ese armario hay ropa, escoge lo que te quede- dijo apuntando a una de las grandes puertas, ella asintio y se quedo quieta por un momento.

-no me voy a ir- el vampiro seguia acomodando papeles.

-no me puedo cambiar con usted aqui- Levi rio, dejo de hacer lo que hacia y camino hasta la mujer.

-¿segura?- la volvio a abrazar y sintio como se estremecio -te vere desnuda en poco tiempo- Hanji cerro los ojos.

-sueltame por favor- dijo nerviosa.

-esta bien- se alejo, dejandola respirar. Zoe suspiro y se ruborizo pero en segundos sintio como la tomaban del trasero y era alzada del suelo.

-b-bajame- su cara estaba roja como la sangre.

-¿Estas segura?- el campiro comenzo a besar y lamer su cuello y clavicula.

-siiii- alargo sintiendo como el chico comenzaba a bajar mas hacia su pecho. Rivaille sonrio y la bajo lentamente, subio sus manos hasta la cintura y la miro, ella seguia roja con los ojos cerrados.

-vistete y baja a cenar- la beso suavemente en los labios y salio de la habitacion. Cuando escucho que la puerta se cerro, abrio los ojos y se desplomo en la cama.

-ese hombre es tan sexy- dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba lo de hace unos momentos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

originalmente iba a ser un one-shot pero lo alargare *U* espero que les guste mucho este primer capitulo a ustedes mis queridos lectores ;)

Reviews?

Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

Aló gentesita de FF, hoy les traigo la continuacion de este fic *u*

Disfruten y gracia por su reviews n.n

Disclaimer: SNK pertenece a Hajime Isayama n.n

El cocinero y sus ayudantes servian la cena en la gran mesa, habia carne, sopa, ensaladas y muchos postres. Al parecer el vampiro si comia "comida de humanos" porque todo eso no era solo para ella.

Rivaille miraba los alimentos cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban lentamente, levanto la vista y quedo maravillado. Ahi estaba la huesped castaña, llevaba puesto un vestido negro que constaba de 1 corsette negro y una larga falda del mismo color, tenia unos guantes que llegaban hasta sus codos y lo complementaba con una gargantilla de encaje negro. A el se le hizo agua la boca y no precisamente por ver la sabrosa comida.

-te vez sexy- solto sin dejar de mirarla con esos ojos lujuriosos que tanto lo caracterizaban.

-cierra la boca, vampiro- ella sin mirarlo se acerco al comedor. Tuvo que vestirse asi porque su pervertido anfitrion tenia ropa muy descubierta y lo que ella llevaba era lo mas discreto dentro del armario.

-¿Por que deberia? Estas en mi mansion y hago lo que me plasca- sonrio dejando er sus colmillos.

-si, lo que digas- se sento a la mesa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre estaba detras de su silla, pasaba suavemente su nariz por el cuello de la chica olfateando su exquisito olor natural que lo comenzaba a volver loco. Hanji solo se controlo por la repentina accion del chico y cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

-¿ya podemos cenar?- solto impaciente la chica mientras sentia como su piel se erizaba.

-yo te quiero cenar a ti- la voz ronca del vampiro hizo estremecer a la pobre chica que luchaba contra sus impulsos, sentia que no resistiria, se comenzaba a sentir debil y solo pensaba en tener al sexy vampiro sobre ella. Los pensamientos pervertidos comenzaban a bombardear su mente hasta que algo repentino cruzo por su cabeza. Los rostros tiernos de sus dos pequeños hermanos aparecieron, Ness jugando con su pequeño caballo de madera mientras su paliacate blanco ondeaba con el viento mientras este corria, Nanaba ayudandola en la cocina cortando vegetales y lleno de salsa "vine aqui por ellos" penso y de golpe se puso de pie.

-¿Que pasa, preciosa?- pregunto el vampiro algo frustrado, casi lo habia conseguido.

-quiero cenar e irme a dormir- hablo decidida la mujer.

-¿Segura?- Rivaille se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura, ella con su gran fuerza de voluntad, aparto las manos del hombre.

-si- dijo firmemente, Levi fruncio el ceño y fu hasta su silla, se sento y Hanji hizo lo mismo. Sus miradas se conectaron desafiandoce el uno al otro, el silencio reinaba en el comedor.

-ejem- se escucho la voz del mayordomo, los sirvientes estaban presentes en el comedor y vieron toda la escenita, estaban muy nerviosos.

-sirvan- el vampiro hablo algo irritado y los sirvientes se acercaron a servir los platos.

La cena fue silenciosa, solo se podian escuchar los cubiertos golpeando ligeramente la bajilla, suspiros, la comida siento masticada, pero solo eso, se podia sentir la tension en el lugar pero nadie queria ser el imprudente de romperla.

-termine- por fin hablo Hanji. Los sirvientes suspiraron pesadamente y se acercaron a levantar los cubiertos y los platos, Rivaille tambien termino pero solo se quedo callado mirando a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a el al otro lado de la mesa.

-puedes retirarte- dijo sin dejar de mirarla, ella asintio desviando la mirada, agradecio la comida y se retiro a la gran habitacion que le mostraron antes. Levi se quedo mirandola retirarse y una maliciosa sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, los sirvientes se estremecieron al verlo y en sus adentros suplicaron que la mujer no sufriera esa noche. Minutos despues el vampiro se puso de pie y salio del salon del comedor en silencio.

-espero que la pobre chica resista- la mucama suspiro nerviosa.

-esperemos- el mayordomo bajo la mirada y dudo un poco, la chica habia sido la unica en resistir tanto tiempo pero comenzo a dudar si resistiria pasar la noche ahi.

Hanji estaba arreglandose para dormir, llevaba puesto un camizon algo corto que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, debajo traia puestos unos shorts cortos que la hacian sentir algo incomoda. Despues de arreglarse se metio en la gran cama y se cabijo con las delgadas y suaves sabanas. Cerro los ojos un momento pero los abrio de golpe al escuchar como se abria la puerta, se sento en la cama y vio una silueta en la puerta.

-¿quien eres?- pregunto nerviosa.

-¿Quien crees?- la voz sensual la alerto y la hizo estremecer.

-¿Por que estas aqui?- pregunto aun mas nerviosa.

-es mi habitacion- vio como el chico encendia una lampara.

-¿Que?- los ojos de Hanji se abrieron de par en par haciendo reir al azabache.

-asi es, esta es la unica habitacion disponible, dormiremos juntos...- ronroneo haciendo estremecer a la chica.

-n-no, yo me ire- Hanji se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta, sintio como la lujuriosa mirada del vampiro la recorrio de pies a cabeza.

-¿Y donde dormiras?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella, hanji estaba petrificada en medio de la habitacion. Antes de responder sintio de nuevo las manos del hombre abrazarla y apretarla contra el, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-donde sea menos con usted...- solto casi susurrando, Rivaille se irrito por el comentario y la apreto mas a el con una sola mano, con la otra acaricio el brazo derecho de la mujer sintiendo su piel erizarze.

-recuerda que es mi mansion...- susurro detras de su oreja -y si yo quiero puedo seguirte a donde quiera que vayas...- le beso el cuello y siguio hasta so hombro.

-tienes miedo de que gane ¿Cierto?- la voz de Hanji sono entrecortada pero orgullosa.

-jeje... no lo creo- saco su lengua y lamio el terso hombro de la chica.

-yo no voy a seder- volvio a hablar segura la chica.

-yo no me voy a rendir- rapidamente la giro quedando cara a cara, Levi sonrio mostrando sus colmillos, bajo sus manos hasta los muslos de la mujer, ella solo controlaba su respiracion y se aferraba a los hombros del chico. Rivaille comenzo a acariciar los muslos de la chica y subio poco a poco el corot camizon de la chica, ella solo suspiro y justo cuando el posó sus manos en las caderas de la mujer ella reacciono y se aparto empujandolo suavemente.

-buenas noches- dijo rapidamente llendo hacia la cama, se enrredo completamente con la sabana y cerro sus ojos, el vampiro sonrio dulcemente y fue tras ella, se acosto junto a ella y la volvio a abrazar apegandola a el, ella no hizo mas que dormir e ignorar la situacion en la que se encontraba.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente los sirvientes esperaban en el comedor, estaban impacientes por saber que habia pasado en la larga noche ¿La chica seguia en la mansion? ¿Habia resistido? ¿Habia logrado llegar al segunto dia? Todas sus dudas se acabaron al verla llegar vestida con sus propias ropas, estaba sonriente y cordialmente saludo a los presentes, Levi la seguio, tenia el ceño fruncido y parecia algo irritado.

-buenos dias- saludaron los sirvientes conteniendo la risa, el vampiro habia sido vencido en una sola noche, no podian creer que la chica hubiera resistido toda la noche y que el vampiro no hubiera logrado sacarla de ahi tan pronto como lo hizo con todas las anteriores.

Despues del desayuno Hanji decidio recorrer la gran mansion, como era de esperarse Levi la siguio todo el dia, la abrazaba, la besaba, la acariciaba, le hacia de todo pero la fuerza de voluntad de la chica era mas poderosa y aunque en varias ocasiones pareciera que ella se rendiria, al final se resistia a los encantos de Rivaille y seguia en la contienda. Hubo momentos en los que se imagino a ella y a el en todos los lugares donde la habia provocado dandole su preciado alimento al lujurioso vampiro, el comedor, el jardin, la biblioteca, pero ella no se rendia, todo lo estaba haciendo por sus pequeños hermanos, para salvarles la vida y su valioso futuro.

Llego el atardecer ahi estaba ella cambiandose de nuevo para ir a cenar, llevaba casi dos dias resistiendose al temido vampiro, parecia que ganaria pero era muy pronto para cantar victoria.

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio y entro por ella una de las mucamas, llevaba una charola de plata con una tetera y una pequeña taza de porcelana, sin decir nada la dejo sobre una mesa y salio con un rostro de preocupacion, Hanji no se dio cuenta y se acerco a la mesa donde estaba la charola. Abrio la tapa superior de la tetera y y olio lo que habia en el interio, un suave aroma a flores y yerbabuena envolvio su olfato.

-este té huele delicioso- dijo para si misma y sirvio un poco en una taza, lo tomo lentamente y cuando acabo se sintio algo acalorada, cerro los ojos y respiro hondo tratando de hacer desaparecer el calor que repentinamente llenaba todo su cuerpo. El sonido de la puerta la saco de su trance, Levi entro rapidamente y se quedo de pie mirandola, ella sonrio en forma de saludo, el chico pudo ver que su cara estaba algo ruborizada y sus ojos algo llorosos, una sonrisa ladina se plasmo en sus labios. Lentamente comenzo a quitarse la ropa y vio como la mirada de Hanji lo recorria, cuando estuvo solo con ropa interior se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, la beso apasionadamente y esta vez ella le respondio, la llevo lentamente hasta la gran cama y ahi la recosto y se puso sobre ella en cuatro, comenzo a desabrochar el corsette de ella y lo quito, solo quedaba debajo el delicado vestido beige, la tomo de los hombros y bajo las mangas lentamente.

-n-no- pudo decir ella antes de ser callada por un voraz beso de parte del vampiro.

-no niegues tus deseos- dijo jadeando entre besos.

-s-solo falta... Un dia- dijo ella luchando por el control de su boca.

-lo se- Rivaille dejo los labios de la chica y comenzo a besar su cuello, bajo lentamente hasta sus pechos y los lamio haciendo gemir a la chica.

Rapidamente le quito el vestido y la ropa interior dejandola desnuda frente a el, ella jadeaba y le lanzaba una mirada suplicante, esto lo exito mas.

-no... Por favor...- sentia las manos de el recorrerla.

-se muy bien que me deseas- la beso de nuevo para callarla. Hanji estaba hundida en un trance de placer, no podia negarse a lo que su cuerpo pedia, todo gracias al té que habia tomado. Contenia unas extrañas flores que desataban un fuerte deseo sexual al ser ingeridas. La castaña se sentia debil, no podia parar, sabia que iba a perder... "Zoe ¿Donde viviremos ahora?" en su mente escucho la voz del pequeño Ness "¿Viviremos en la calle?" ahora la voz de Nanaba, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-basta...- susurro, Rivaille seguia besando cada parte de ella.

-¿Por que quiere que pare?- pregunto agitado.

-por favor...- sollozo.

-¿Por que quieres ganarme?- pregunto deteniendose un poco.

-porque los quiero salvar- susurro de nuevo.

-¿A quienes?- Rivaille se separo de ella y la miro, sollozaba desconsoladamente y sintio un pinchazo en su negro corazon.

-a mis hermanos...- se cubrio el rostro y comenzo a llorar, Rivaille se quedo mirandola, fruncio el ceño y se quedo junto a ella viendola llorar...

.

.

.

.

.

Taraaaaaaan! Aqui esta su anciada continuacion, algo dramatica pero me gusto como quedo, espero y a ustedes tambien n.n

Reviews?

Au revoir!


	3. Chapter 3

Aló gentesita, aqui estoy de nuevo con la ultima parte de este mini fic n.n

Disfruten y gracias por sus valiosos reviews *u*

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Ya era de mañana en el pequeño pueblo, habian pasado 2 dias desde que Hanji se habia ido, Ness jugaba con su caballo en el jardin de la señora Copper, Nanaba estaba sentado en las escaleras del portico mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, solto un largo suspiro de aburrimiento.

-¿Donde estara Zoe?- se pregunto a si mismo pensando en el paradero de su hermana, de repente diviso una silueta, una persona con capa se acercaba caminando hacia la casa, los 2 niños miraron atentos.

Una chica vestida con un vestido beige, botas y una gran capa caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa, tenia el cabello castaña algo ondulado, en el cuello tenia una extraña marca de 2 puntos que contrastaban con sus blanca piel.

-¡Zoeee!- los dos niños corrieron a resivir a su hermana mayor, ella con lagrimas en los ojos los resivio con los brazos abiertos.

-¿A donde fuiste?- pregunto Nanaba mirando a la castaña, ella rompio en llanto y abrazo a sus hermanos fuertemente, ellos no entendian nada, no podian entender la causa del llanto de su hermana y se quedaron quietos mientras ella sollozaba.

-no llores Zoe- Ness le acaricio la cabeza -no llores...- su voz se entrecorto. Los dos pequeños, sin saber por que, comenzaron a llorar en los brazos de su hermana. Hanji levanto la vista y les sonrio.

-¿Por que lloran?- pregunto secandoles las lagrimas y sonriendo.

-pues tu empezaste- Ness hablaba entrecortado, Hanji sonrio.

-¿A donde fuiste?- volvio a preguntar Nanaba mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-fui a buscar una forma de cambiar nuestro estilo de vida- les dijo mientras sonreia aun con los ojos llorosos y antes de que puedieran seguir preguntando...

-y lo encontro- los tres miraron hacia atras y se encontraron con un gran carruaje oscuro, parado junto a el estaba nada mas y nada menos que el vampiro Rivaille mientras veia la tierna escena y sonreia.

-¿Quien es el?- pregunto el pequeño Ness con curiosidad.

-amm el es...- Hanji trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-soy el nuevo sirviente de la señorita Zoe- dijo haciendo una reverencia a los 3.

-¡¿Sirviente?!- dijeron los dos niño sorprendidos.

-ummm algo asi- Hanji rio dejando a los pequeños aun mas confundidos.

-no entiendo nada- Nanaba se rasco la cabeza mirando a Hanji.

-solo les dire que ahora viviremos mejor- les sonrio a ambos y ellos asintieron.

.

.

.

Esa noche Rivaille la miro diferente, ya no con ojos de lujuria, ya no queria tratar de ganarle, ahora solo tenia un extraño sentimiento de proteccion hacia ella. Hanji seguia llorando cubirendose la cara, se sentia debil, despues de todo solo logro estar 2 dias pero perdio, eso creia ella.

-oye...- le quito suavemente las manos de su rostro, veia como caian las lagrimas por sus mejillas, no dejaba de llorar desconsolada.

-oye- ella abrio los ojos y lo miro sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Que?- sollozo e hizo un puchero que se le hizo tierno al vampiro.

-no llores, no te hare nada- le sonrio mientras quitaba algunos cabellos de su rostro.

-¿Por que?- trato de calmarse.

-porque te voy a ayudar a salvar a tus hermanos- Hanji detuvo rapido su llanto y se quedo en shock mirando al chico que sonreia dulcemente.

-¿Que?- hablo sorprendida.

-hablame de tus intenciones- Rivaille estaba interesado y Hanji acepto hablarle de ellos.

-veras, yo vivo a las afueras de un pueblo junto a mis 2 hermanos, Ness y Nanaba, mis padres murieron hace años a causa de una extraña enfermedad y yo me quede con ellos dos. Hace 3 dias llego el hombre de los impuestos y aumento los precios, yo ya no podia pagar y el solo me dio 5 dias asi que sali a investigar y me entere de este lugar- solto un suspiro que hizo sonreir al vampiro.

-pense mucho en venir aqui, la verdad creia que era una loca idea pero pense en ellos, en su futuro, Ness y Nanaba merecen algo bueno, merecen ser felices y aprovechar su vida al maximo, asi que... Al final...- sonrio tristemente.

-al final viniste para poder salvarlos- susurro sonriendole, ella asintio y dejo salir algunas lagrimas.

-haremos esto- ella lo miro -les dare asilo, a ti y a ellos, tu ganaras la apuesta- los ojos de Hanji resplandecieron.

-pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-pero tu te quedaras conmigo siempre- sono serio y decidido, ella sonrio y lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Por que?- pregunto.

-porque no me gusta estar solo, ya estoy cansado de esto, mi unica familia son los sirvientes y me temen, tu eres la unica que ha soportado mucho conmigo y quiero conocerte mientras tu haces tu vida aqui- al no escuchar nada salir de ella la miro y ella sonreia radiante lo que hizo que el sonriera tambien.

.

.

.

Se dice que la mansion desaparecio del lugar donde se encontraba, en el lugar solo habia un gran lago en el fondo de un acantilado y nada mas, nunca nadie supo que paso con la propiedad y con la familia, aunque habia rumores de que en un lejano lugar lleno de campos abiertos, flores y paisajes verdes, se encontraba una misteriosa mansion llena de sirvientes y una familia conformada por 2 muchachos y 2 vampiros que no se alimentaban precisamente de sangre...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oooo shiii acabe este mini fic! Espero les haya gustado, a mi me encanto escribirlo para ustedes *u*

Gracias por leer!

Au revoir!


End file.
